Yowinghoh
|status = Immortal |species = Goddess (in particular, an undefined black species with a huge mouth.) |gender = |location = Sacred Concrete, Nuuk, Greenland |height = 267cm |weight = 316kg }} Yosignas Wingastrauros Hohaiewei, simply known as "Yowinghoh" or "YWH" for short, is the goddess of war or simply the goddess of Extreme Wars, the guardian of a new, heavily civilized planet away from Keystone Earth, a minor character in the Anti-Dater Story and a supporting character in Geckoslizer & Penorami Save Christmas. Biography In Keystone Whyplinghoh (a planet in the sombrero galaxy), in which the alienated species is currently undefined, Yowinghoh was born to Mowinghoh (mother) and Powinghoh (father). Not much is known about her early life, but what is known is that she spent became a goddess 25 years later after her birth (a goddess in that planet would technically be a global queen). She wanted to explore and control other planets, including Keystone Earth. It took her over 5,000 years to reach Keystone Earth, not to mention that she has traveled at a speed that is more than 10 times faster than the speed of light. She built her Sacred Concrete (in which she originally called "Stone of Goddess") in Nuuk, Greenland, and hoped that no one would ever find her in the coming centuries, during her extremely prolonged hibernation. However, in 1509, she stopped hibernating and wanted to create a new species extremely similar to humans, but only look "more beautiful", "cuter" and "more caring". However, she failed to control the species, as it was taking too far. She created Peaceful Girl in an unintentional way, as Peaceful Girl in fact wanted to take down the universe, creating their own planet full of daters and similar people and dominate the entire universe. This is why there were dozens of generations (54, in particular) attempting to make the species go extinct, but they sadly failed to do so. The 55th generation is the first and the only generation to succeed. The 55th generation is the generation of Larry and others. In 1988, a group of 4 security guards have discovered the so-called sacred concrete, and decided to protect it. In 1992, some tourist has discovered the sacred concrete and coined it as "sacred concrete", only because he claimed that the security guards were protecting a concrete "house". Anti-Dater Story She was in the Sacred Concrete, when suddenly, Larry, Tito and Robbie, arrived to her home, the Sacred Concrete. They had long discussions. Yowinghoh didn't want to admit that she created Peaceful Girl, but as she did, she admitted that she created Peaceful Girl, but unintentionally. After that, she doesn't want to tell anybody that she did. There was an epilogue were Yowinghoh used her God powers, Yowinghoh Minions and Adriculopoli to destruct the entire village with no mercy, making it a perfectly forgotten memory. Geckoslizer and Penorami Save Christmas She was found by Geckoslizer, Penorami and the others, and they explained a terrorism problem, so she agreed to help. Then, once they were found by the soldiers, she was kind of arrested. She was trapped and the soldiers were trying to extract her power. Though, what happened next wasn't completely known, but she might of somehow destroyed the people who tried extracting her power once she found out that the soldiers were attacking the team. When both Geckoslizer and Penorami become unconscious, Yowinghoh saved them, turned into the Infinite Yowinghoh to kill Coke. Then, she went back to the village and sacrificed herself to revive Geckoslizer and Penorami. Description Appearance She is a custom goddess black species with a large mouth. She has black eyes with white edges on them. She also has 3 lines on her left eye. Her body is quite flat, and she doesn't really have lady parts. Personality Despite her being the goddess of war, warriors and weapons, she is a really nice goddess in general. However, she isn't really nice and is rather strict when a person enters her home, the Sacred Concrete, without the permission of the guards who guard her home. Boss Battle The Yowinghoh Boss Battle is basically an intense boss battle of defeating Yowinghoh in a much more extended version of Sacred Concrete. Infinite Yowinghoh The Infinite Yowinghoh is an alternate version of Yowinghoh, in which possesses more and stronger powers. It has 12 powers that can wipe out an entire civilization or even the entire universe instead of 4 powers that can wipe out a city. Dodecahexa The Infinite Yowinghoh on its back has a item with 12 colored hexagons, in which each one represent an ultimate power that she possesses from her dispenser. This item is called the "Dodecahexa". Former Powers * Golden rocket: Ultimate Killing Machine * Green laser beam: Secret Power * Huge suck: Hyper Drain * Cleansing foam: Cleansing Foam Powers Defences Minions She has two types of minions: * Adriculopoli: It is a unique species that has extreme capabilities and advantages. * Yowinghoh Minions: They are basically smaller and weaker versions of Yowinghoh herself. They lack her powers, and can only tackle and chomp. Armies She had various defenses that are also unknown species, including various colored pencil soldiers, arrowed soldiers, chess pieces and plastic men. Quotes *"I have to admit: It was me who was the creator of Peaceful Girl. I didn't intend it, though. I just wanted to create a new generation, and a new peaceful species." *"Yowinghoh minions, go eat all flesh possible." *"Well, I'm going back to my home..." *"All known antagonizing species in this very land will be destroyed." *"I now have my dodecahexa. Time to destroy the world!" *"You will never defeat me. Hahahaha!" *"Imagine if I combine my powers. I'll see what happens. Maybe the end of the universe." Trivia * She doesn't need to eat, drink or breathe to live, as she is a goddess. Moreover, she doesn't have a digestive system and a respiratory system to begin with, and doesn't need them, either. * There is armor that makes the character look almost exactly the same as her, which are the Yowinghoh's Body and the Yowinghoh's Head. * She is the possible mother of Supersock. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story